Like puzzle pieces Spanish
by Neko-Tiara
Summary: Sequela de "The beginning" y siguiendo la misma línea, Lucy quiere disculparse con Bixlow, de verdad. Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Mashima Hiro


El día estaba empezando a ser interesante. Hay estaba Lucy, buscando a alguien cuando vio a Bixlow, gruñó. No era como si lo estuviese evitando…solo, bueno, ahora él sabía que lo había estado deseando y tenía que disculparse por su comportamiento.

"Hey…" Se sentó frente a él pero no podía mirarlo, estaba sonrojada.

"¿Estás aquí por algo en especial, baby-chan?" Había estado desayunando hasta que llegó y paró de comer.

"Quiero disculparme por lo que pasó ayer" Parecía que había conseguido algo de valor para hablarle "Mi comportamiento fue…inaceptable, y lo siento mucho"

"No lo sientes, cosplayer Queen", se estaba enfadando, ella había mostrado sus deseos anoche, "porque quieres ser follada hasta que veas las estrellas, dices que soy espeluznante…bueno, tu eres una mentirosa."

Se levantó y se fue sin mirar atrás, estaba seguro de que Lucy estaría mirándolo. Desde que no aceptó sus disculpas, tendría que ir a él de nuevo. Iba a estar solo en su casa. Y no podía esperar. Acababa de salir de la ducha cuando el timbre sonó. No estaba llevando su visor, así que hizo que uno de sus babies abriera la puerta hasta que el consiguió unas gafas de sol.

"Bixlow" Mierda, estaba llevando algún tipo de pantalones de cuero y un sostén de cuero, ¡y estaba buenísima! "Fried me dijo donde vivías…Yo…Vendré otro día"

"¿Por qué viniste?" Tenía una toalla en sus caderas, las gotas de agua bajaban por su fuerte pecho y sus abdominales, y Lucy no podía evitar mirar, "¿Ves algo que te guste?"

"No es…" Podía haber dicho que la luna era verde y él podría haberla creído "Yo…sólo quería que aceptaras mis disculpas, ayer estaba borracha"

"¿Alguna vez has oído que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad?"

"Sí, lo he oído…pero…" La paró, estaba tocándole la mejilla con su largo dedo, ya no estaba sonriendo, estaba concentrado en tocarla. Ella estaba sin palabras.

"No voy a aceptar tus disculpas hasta que te acuestes conmigo, entonces puedes decir lo que quieras" La besó y la abrazó. Ella no hizo nada por parar el beso, porque sus labios eran suaves y dulces y de algún modo…viriles. "¿Ves? Quieres esto tanto como yo, así que, no te hagas la difícil"

Como respuesta, lo abofeteo; estaba sonrojada cuando corrió fuera de su casa. No intentó seguirla porque estaba seguro de que mañana volverían a hacerlo hasta que se enamorara de él.

Y tenía razón, ella seguí yendo a su cada noche durante un mes y recreaban la misma escena, la besaba, lo abofeteaba o lo intentaba y entonces huía. Bixlow pensó que podría aguantarlo…pero estaba cansándose de sus juegos. Así que, cuando ella llegó la siguiente noche, él estaba esperándola en su habitación, iba a conseguirla, iba a subyugarla hasta que no pudiera resistirse más.

"Esto tiene que parar" dijo, eso era nuevo. Bixlow la miro por encima del hombro, estaba llorando y sus ojos hinchados decían que había estado llorando horas.

"¿Por qué estás llorando, Lucy?" Su voz era seria, Lucy sollozó de nuevo, no necesitaba juegos, necesitaba apoyo y pensó que iba a ser él "¿Natsu de nuevo?"

Negó y caminó hasta su cama. Habían estado jugando un montón, pero nunca la había visto en su cama, y cuando la vio sentándose ahí…fue una revelación, ese era su lugar.

"Te quiero", confeso, se secó las lágrimas y lo miró. Sus ojos están mostrando de nuevo su deseo y su hambre. "Te quiero tanto, que duele"

Había querido verla suplicando, pero no había querido verla llorar. Era doloroso de algún modo. Se sentó a su lado. Estaba llevando una falta y camisilla, sus ojos estaban hinchados y sus labios rojos. No importaba que tan grandes eran sus tetas o que tan largas eran sus piernas.

"Joder…me pones húmeda y excitada" Parecía que era tiempo de una confesión, "Y sé que no es malo…"

"Pero amas a Natsu, Gray o Loke" Siempre era la misma historia, "No, mejor…eres lesbiana"

"¡No! ¿Qué va a pasar después?" ¿Estaba preocupada por el futuro? ¿De verdad? "No quiero ser un juguete"

"Así que, quieres acostarte conmigo pero no quieres jugar más" Era un trato, podía echar un polvo con una puta, pero si quería una mujer…Sonrió ante el pensamiento. Si quería una mujer podía tener a Lucy, "Estoy bien con eso"

Ella no tenía que oír nada más, lo besó, los brazos alrededor de su cuello y las piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Cómo había pensado, eran como piezas de puzzle.


End file.
